The United Council
The United Council is an intergovernmental organization. It started after the Second Rebellion in Panem led to the birth of the nation of Tugonia and a boost in human development in Cuba and the Antillean Confederation . Using formal relations between Circenses and Panem, the United Council was formed with the goal of making a member out of all the world's political entities. The goals of the United Council are: *to keep world peace *to help countries get along *to improve living conditions for people all over the world *and to make the world a better place. History When Panem's socialist tyranny finally gave in to the waves of protest across the nation, it finally collapsed. After the government was taken, the first international law approved by the native Legilature, the Chamber of Panem, It granted independence to Hochelaga and Norland as Tugonia and laws of autonomy were passed for Transatlantica. Panem later sought economic expansion in the Caribbean states. The previously heavily dependent government and economy of Circenses in South America almost colllapsed. Though transition was rocky, the government of Circenses went through a process of autonomy. Though its relations with Panem are constanly riddled with complaints of "human rights violations" and "undemocratic practices", formal trade relations still exist, mostly independent of international tension. After Civil War spread across the heavily underpopulated Adelia , several new nations began to appear. Though most are still not fully independent, West Antarctica joined shortly after independence. The Council has agreed to send representatives to these unorganized governments as well as the original formal government of Adelia. The Council is opening relations with Mesopelegia , but that have negociated the status of "observer" Activity The main building for the United Council is in the Capitol in Panem, but the UC also has important offices in Havana (Cuba), District 1 (Circenses)and L'Anse-Saint-Jean (Tugonia). The main purpose of the organization is free trade, war prevention, organized government and humanitarian aid. It has helped th independence of West Antarctica and will help the achivement of sovereignty, and will assist the rest of the nations of former Adelia achieve this same goal unless the Adelian monarchy complies with a series of humanitarian and democratic goals. Through a series of goals, resolutions and declarations adopted by member nations of the United Nations, the world has a set of commitments, actions and goals to stop and reverse the spread of disease to the point of pandemic, and scale up towards universal access to disease prevention, treatment, care and support services. The Council The Council is a unicameral chamber consisting of representatives sent by each member state. These representatives are individually selected by the laws of each respective nation, but in some cases are the actual leaders of said nation who assume the responsibilties of international relations. Observer States, currently only Mesopelegia, can provide their position and opinion on any said manner. Divisions The United Council has the intention of seperating The Council into houses so that it is no longer unicameral. As of now, there is only the Organization of American States. It has proposed an Antarctic Union, a Commonwealth of Former Adelian States and an Antarctic Parliament, however this will only become official after the end of the Adelian Civil War. Members Tugonia Flag.jpg|Tugonia (Founder State) Panem Flag.jpg|Panem (Founder State) Cuba old.png|Cuba (Founder State) Flag of Lares (1868).svg.png|Antillean Confederation (Founder State) Circenses flag.jpg|Circenses (Founder State) Capital.jpg|Westarctica (Signatory State) Symbols The Flag of the United Council see The United Council Flag section on the Gallery of Flags Page The United Flagpoles Each office of the United Council has a series of flagpoles representing all the nations in the council. This includes Mesopelegia although it is but an observer state. A series of photographs of the individual flagpoles of the flags of the United Councils Headquarters in the Capitol, Panem with the rocky mountains in the background (click to see waving): Tugonia wavinging.gif Panem wavinging.gif Cuba waving.gif Antilles waving.gif Circenses wavinging.gif Westarctica wavinging.gif Meso waving.gif